1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document recognition device which is capable of correcting results obtained by recognizing character images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, researches have been carried out which relate to a document recognition device used to recognize characters and graphics printed in a paper document and input the recognized characters and graphics to a document editing device such as a word processor or the like. However, in fact, it is very difficult to obtain a rate of recognition of 100% in the conventional document recognition device, and at present an operator must confirm the recognized results and must correct mis-recognized characters, if any (see Image Processing Handbook published by Shokodo, 20.3 Character Recognition Device (OCR) p. 482-490). This operation must be performed with respect to all of the results recognized and, for this reason, this operation provides a very heavy burden to the operator. Also, since in the character recognition the document images to be recognized are often input from the same image input device and under the same condition, the same mis-recognition is easy to occur for the same character. By utilizing this fact, if, with respect to the same character as that corrected by the operator, the same correction as that made by the operator is carried out automatically, then it is easily expected that the burden on the operator can be reduced. However, if the automatic correction is made only by means of comparison of the recognized results obtained from the one correction operation, then the characters that are recognized correctly may also be modified or corrected, to exert ill effects on the performance of the document recognition device.